The Fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: The littleknown fifth horseman of the Apocalypse is called boredom, and on days like this boredom reigns supreme: or so says Tomo even though she has no idea what any of it means.


Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

**_(A.N. I know this is pretty weird, but what's even weirder is that most of the stuff in this actually happened yesterday, the 'water racing' thing included.)_**

The Fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

"I'm bored," Tomo griped. "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm…"

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut the heck up," Kagura muttered.

"Who are you gonna kill?" Tomo, who had been too wrapped up in her boredom to actually be paying attention, asked.

"Chiyo-chan," Kagura rolled her eyes. "Are you really that much of an idiot? I'm going to kill you and your boredomness pretty soon."

Tomo however had, once again, not been paying the slightest attention for most of that.

"Chiyo-chan!" Tomo called, "Stay away from Kagura, she said she's gonna kill you."

Chiyo's eyes widened slightly and Yomi sneered over at the two knuckleheads.

"You can kill Chiyo after you've finished studying," Yomi snapped. "Or better yet kill yourself, Tomo."

Tomo glowered over at Yomi: she knew it was her irritable friend who had arranged this study-session thing in the first place. For a second Tomo wondered what had made Yomi so irritable – probably a mixture of PMS and a dire lack of caffine. What Tomo had completely overlooked was that she was almost always the caused of Yomi's annoyance.

"That's it," Tomo griped, "I have had enough of being chained in a land where the fifth horseman of the Apocalypse reigns supreme, I'm going outside."

"Do you actually know what you just said?" Kagura asked her.

"No, but it sounds cool. Anyways, aren't the five horseman of the apocawhateveritscalled 'homework', 'pests', 'school', 'Yomi' and 'boredom'?" Tomo mused.

The others sweatdropped: "I think she's borrowed whatever was left of Osaka's brain," Yomi muttered to no one in particular, hence the fact that no one was paying any attention to what she had just said.

"Come on, Yomi-san; it will do us some good to get a little bit of fresh air, right?" Chiyo asked. Yomi nodded reluctantly and she and Chiyo followed the ever-hyper Tomo and Kagura outside.

When outside Tomo quickly decided that she was bored, surprise of all surprises: she, Yomi, Kagura and Chiyo were all hiding in the shade under a tree is Chiyo's garden by that time. Then Tomo had an idea.

"I have an idea," the wildcat-girl proclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Chiyo-chan, have you got any bottles?"

"Yeah, I think they're in the kitchen, in…" but she didn't get a chance to finish as Tomo had already sprinted back into the house. She returned a minute later with her arms full of water-filled sports bottles.

"Great, I was dying for a drink," Kagura grinned as she snatched one bottle and downed its contents in one.

"Hey! That wasn't what I brought these out here for, you know!"

"Then what _did _you bring them out for?" Yomi questioned.

"This," came Tomo's reply. She set the bottles down on the ground, grabbed a stick that way lying around and drew a line on Chiyo's driveway. "Well here's the finishing line," she pointed at the line she had just drawn on the ground.

"Finishing line for what?" Yomi asked her.

"For the race!"

"What race? You do know that is you try and race Kagura you'll only loose."

"No!"

"You would and you know it."

"No, no, I meant 'no, not that kind of race'!"

"Then what type of race is this going to be?" Chiyo asked, curious about what was going on.

"This kind of race," Tomo chirped as she picked up one of the water-filled bottles and proceeded to spill its contents all over the floor.

"What _are _you _doing_?" Yomi asked in utter exasperation.

"Making the water race," Tomo replied from where she was crouched down by the water as it slowly made its way down the path to the 'finishing line' she had drawn. "Come on!" she yelled at it as it began to slow down, "The finishing line is _that way_!"

The water however took no notice of her, just like nothing and no one else ever took any notice of Tomo, who then decided to continue tipping water on the ground, thus destroying the point of the strange little game she had come up with.

Tomo began to cheer when the water finally crossed the 'finishing line' but ended up shouting at it when it refused to stop after that. Under the tree the others watched on incredulous.

"You know what," Kagura mused, "Tomo was right."

"Tomo, right about something?" Yomi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah: boredom is the fifth horseman of the Apocalypse and he has us all in his grasp… or something like that," Kagura shrugged. "I'd rather be in _school _than be this bored!"

"Oh come on, Kagura, don't exaggerate," Yomi snorted. They turned back to watching Tomo yell at the water as it snaked its way down Chiyo's front path: she wasn't watching where she was going so no one was really surprised when she walked smack-bang into the gate. Chiyo giggled; the other two were wrong; with Tomo and the others around even days like that could never be entirely boring.


End file.
